Wilting Red
by MistSpade
Summary: Mitchell was a son of Aphrodite, and he was coming to terms with how that meant that he wasn't seen important to almost everyone. It sucked, but he was going to have to change.


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. Even though, I wished that did, I know for a fact it will not happen. So, the owner of this marvellous creation and genius behind it all is none other than Rick Riordan.**_

_**Author's note : I just want you all to know that ahead of time, that I'm really pissed at how Percy is so oblivious to such obvious signs, that I seriously want to jump inside the books and smack the shit out of him. God, thankful Jason was there to help Nick out. Sorry went into rant mode.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like yaoi ( boy x boy ) or yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitchell's Journal,<strong>_

Hmm...Where do I begin, there is so many things that had happened in the last few months here at Camp Half-Blood. And I don't just mean the constant bullying or the continuous pranking in hurtful manners to the members ( myself included ) of my cabin. I'm talking about the fact that I'm still in this place. I literally feel as if it has been years since I seen the outside world. I mean, I really miss my home down in New Orleans. Even though, I much rather avoid my seriously *crazy* sceptical grandmother. But, I still miss it. When I was living there, I literally had the time of my life.

Going through the city hearing festive music being loudly played, seeing the antiqueal exhibits at the museum, the artistry, walking through the bayou and the different types of culture that is thrived there. I never wanted to leave. But, like all things in life, you never get what you want. So, after a little run in with a freaking minotaur, I was forced into leaving New Orleans. Now, I'm here in this hell hole.

And just to make things, even worse. It just so happens as soon as the war was about to start, I get claimed right then by my so called, godly parent. And I know what you must be thinking, why I'm not ecstatic about it. I can tell you the reason, as soon as I saw Travis Stoll walking by with red shorts and a bright yellow shirt. I tried my best to stop it from escaping my lips, but it was too late. I had said that those clash.

And just like that, around dinnertime my fate was sealed. I knew that almost every last guy felt at least somewhat sorry for me. Well, except for Sam. He was openly laughing at me. For those, who don't know Sam he is a son of Ares. And like I said before, you could probably guess by now who my godly parent is. Yep, it's the fucking goddess of love, Aphrodite.

I was a fucking son of Aphrodite. I literally can't believe it. Even though, I had my suspicions, but I had at least hoped that I was wrong. Now, I'm stuck in a pretty pink cabin, that looks like a giant ass doll house where supermodels go to die. I thought I was going to be sick from so much pink. But it just got worse as I went inside, everything was full of pinks, baby blue's, and light shades of purple. I literally wanted to gouge my fucking eyes from the sight. Walking through the cabin, I saw an Asian girl with a lithe frame and dark pink eye shadow leaning on the doorframe. The girl gave off an creepy vibe from her, it was enough for me to realize that this person was a potential threat. That's when I found out, who the girl was. Her name was Drew Tanaka and apparently the bitch, cabin's counselor. And why I say is a bitch, is because she has no moral concern over her own half siblings. Saying that I will be your counselor from now on, that is until a monster gets you. With a freaking smile on her face at that. Like she actually hoping that I would die somewhere.

Having enough of her bullshit, I tried to walk away. That is until she told me to stop. That's when my whole entire body had froze in place right there. I tried my best to move, but I couldn't. Drew walked up to me and said" What gives you the right to walk away from me. And as for your future questions, this little trick that I just did is a special ability, rare to those who are the children of Aphrodite, it's called charmspeak. Or another words mind control. Now, if you think that you would get off that easy for trying to walk away from your superior then, I'll have to punish you." I looked at like she was fucking crazy. Soon enough she let me go and then she pointed to the guys side of the cabin. As soon as she was out of hearing range, I sighed, thinking "What a bitch!"

Thankfully, as I made it to the guys side of the cabin, it was a little comforting. The lack of the overwhelming pinks was a plus. But as I saw how the room look like a freaking train wreck. I tried my best to not blow a gasket, and began cleaning the whole entire room. I know what your probably thinking why am I cleaning the room. Here is a little tid-bit for you, I'm sort of a neat freak. While I originally staying at the Hermes cabin when I was still unclaimed at the time, let's just say almost everyday it ends with me cleaning the entire place. The place was a freaking pigsty. Soon after from what I could guess two hours later I was finished. Moving my stuff over to the bed next to me. I was lucky to find a bed with sheets that were my favorite color on it. And as for my favorite color it is red. Scarlet red. At least it was a little something that I could have at least to put my mind at ease. Even just for a moment. Once, I gotten my things situated I walked out of the room only to accidently bump into a blonde girl with bright green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if this looks rushed. But, I do hope that you still enjoy the story. Don't forget to comment and review on what you liked or what I need to add.<strong>


End file.
